In the field of instrumentation design, with particular reference to vehicle interiors, there are often a number of different mechanical buttons or capacitive nodes in the interior of the vehicle that function to operate switches or control other vehicle functions. The mechanical buttons utilized in vehicle interiors often provide a user of the button with mechanical feedback. For example, when a user pushed the button, they can feel a click, detent, or some type of other mechanical feedback in their fingertips when the button is pushed. Such mechanical buttons have gaps around the edges that visually disrupt a smooth surface. A surface with capacitive button nodes offers a seamless surface, which is visually desirable, however, no mechanical feedback is provided to the user. Existing technologies that address this issue often utilize a high cost “clicker module” or some other type of module that contains mechanical components in order to provide the user with the type of touch feedback that is commonly associated with such buttons. It is therefore desirable to develop lower cost button arrangements that provide the user with the same type of mechanical feedback, while eliminating some of the more expensive components found in the prior art. Additionally, it is desirable to include additional features on the mechanical button, such as touch or function nodes that allow for a user of the button to select certain functions by touching a specific area on the button and then using the mechanical feature of the button in order to control the function mode selected.